Gilmore Girls: The College Years
by ChelseaBloom
Summary: Rory's at Colombia University, in a city full of strangers. But one day, she sees a familer face... Rating's just a precaution, as usual. Please R/R! :-)~
1. New York City, Here I Come!

This fic takes place when Rory's in college. She's going to Colombia University, in a city full of strangers, but one day she meets a familiar face.  
  
Disc. I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the colleges. I also don't own any of the places (restaurants, etc.) that may be mentioned in this fic, because chances are, they won't be fictional. Hey, write what you know, right? ( I do, however, own Laura, Cassie, Kati, Mona, Mandy, and Monica.  
  
P.S: Sorry this chapter's so short, but it's just kind of an introductory thing. The chapters'll get longer, I promise!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"You all packed, babe?" Lorelai came walking out of the kitchen at the Gilmore house.  
  
"All set!" Rory answered. She picked up her duffel bag and one of her suitcases. Lorelai grabbed the other two suitcases, and they walked out to Rory's 2003 Jeep Liberty, a graduation present from her grandparents.  
  
"New York, here I come!" said Rory. She had finally done it. She had graduated from Chilton with honors, winning a place as class Valedictorian. She had been accepted by Harvard, but Lorelai simply could not afford the tuition, and she was loath to ask her parents, as she did not want to suffer through any more Friday night dinners, especially without her daughter by her side.  
  
Columbia University in New York, however, had offered Rory a full scholarship, for all four years of school. She had accepted, and so was off to New York. She was to be rooming with a bunch of girls her age in a large townhouse. She had already met one of them, and she had been very nice.  
  
Lorelai gave her daughter a tearful hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much!"  
  
"Don't make me cry again," Rory groaned. She could feel her eyes start to well up.  
  
About an hour later, after a long and tearful goodbye to Star's Hollow (and one last cup of Luke's coffee), Rory finally got on the road. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple hours later, Rory finally arrived in New York. When the Jeep stopped in front of the townhouse, she looked at it in awe. She had not been there before, and she was amazed at how big it was. It stood four stories high. The ground floor was a three-car garage, a precious commodity in New York. The front door could be reached by a flight of steps leading to a small front porch. Rory picked up the electronic garage door opener that Laura had given her, and pulled in. She was parked between a blue Mercedes ML500 SUV, and a silver Mustang Cobra convertible.  
  
"Great" Rory thought. "They have money."  
  
Rory knew the SUV belonged to Laura, so she assumed the girl was already there. She went to a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs was a door leading into the house. She stepped inside, finding herself in a large kitchen, complete with a huge table. The table had two long benches on either side, as well as a chair at one end, in order to accommodate everyone at once.  
  
"Hello?" Rory called out. "Is anyone here?"  
  
"In the family room!" a voice called out. Rory walked through a doorway, down a step, and into a spacious and sunny family room. The family room was separated from the kitchen by a long rail, then an opening, and then another long rail.  
  
It was comfortably furnished, with a light wood coffee table, a matching entertainment unit and end tables, and blue leather furniture: two overstuffed chairs and a long sectional sofa. There was a gas fireplace with a brick mantle, and thick white carpeting on the floor. There was even a long bar against one wall, complete with stools.  
  
The entertainment unit housed an impressive 6- CD changer stereo, a VCR/DVD player, shelves full of DVDs, and a 60 inch television. One end of the room held an air-hockey table, a pinball machine, and a pool table.  
  
"Wow. Did you guys bring all this furniture?" Rory asked curiously.  
  
"We got the place furnished" one of the girls, a petite Asian girl with long black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes said.  
  
Laura stood up and said: "everyone's already here. Let me introduce you."  
  
The Asian turned out to be named Monica. The other girls were Cassie, Mona, Ashley, Kati, and Laura, of course.  
  
The teens walked upstairs to the bedrooms, eight in all. There were 5 on the third floor and 3 on the fourth floor. One of the "bedrooms" on the fourth floor was a little suite, complete with a sitting room, bedroom, and bathroom, as well as a little balcony that looked out over Central Park. They drew straws for that room, and Laura won. The rest of them picked out their bedrooms quickly.  
  
Rory ended up with a cozy little room on the fourth floor. The walls were painted purple, and the carpeting on the floor was thick and white. She picked the room because the furnishings included two matching floor to ceiling bookcases as well as a nice large desk, a full sized bed, and two matching tall dressers (each with 4 drawers). The long closet, which ran about halfway across one wall, had a nice organizer with plenty of shelves, all of which Rory used. She finished unpacking fairly quickly, and then headed downstairs.  
  
"We're trying to settle a debate here. Do you want to order a pizza, or do you want to go out to celebrate moving in?" Laura asked, once Rory had joined the rest of the girls in the family room.  
  
"I vote for the pizza," Rory replied. "I'm exhausted, and I just wanna stay in and watch TV." She picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels. "Ohh, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" she exclaimed, coming to a stop on HBO.  
  
"I love this movie!" said Laura, and she plopped down on the couch next to Rory.  
  
Monica sighed. "I'll order the pizza."  
  
******************************************************************* What do you think so far? Please review and let me know! ( 


	2. New Roommates, Anyone?

OK, here's the next chapter. Sorry if my portrayal of NY is a little unrealistic, but a) it's fanFICTION, and b) I've never been to NY. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Rory woke up around ten and stretched under the sheets. "Time to go to Luke's," Rory thought to herself. She opened her eyes, and immediately remembered where she was. She sighed. There would be no Luke's coffee today.  
  
Rory sat up, stretched, and looked around her new room, pleased with what she had done.  
  
The walls were nice, light lavender, and the carpeting was nice and thick. The furniture was white with lavender handles and trim, and the louvered doors of the closet were mirrored, with white trim and handles.  
  
Rory had hung long white shelves on the wall next to her bed, and on these she had placed little knickknacks, and photographs of her family and friends. She had hung a bulletin board and a French memo board up on the wall, and these were covered with more photos, as well as academic awards of excellence. There was a poster of the Go-Gos on the wall, signed by Belinda Carlisle. There were two posters of The Bangles, a poster of Linkin Park, and a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory movie poster. All of her books were on the bookshelves, which Rory had arranged so that they blocked off a corner of the room. This formed a separate little room, and here Rory had placed a beanbag chair, a few pillows, and some large stuffed animals. She had hung a little wall lamp on the wall, low enough to reach from the floor, and this was her own cozy "reading room". Rory looked around, satisfied. She was very pleased with the results. Rory got out of bed and put Linkin Park on the CD player, to try and wake herself up. Humming along to "In the End", she stripped off her PJs and put on her bathrobe. Then, she stepped into the bathroom across the hall to get ready for the day.  
  
Rory took her time, enjoying the luxury of having her own bathroom, not having to share with anyone. If someone had taken the other fourth floor bedroom, she would have had to share. But no one had wanted it, and so they had made that room into a guest room.  
  
At last, Rory dressed and went downstairs. Laura was waiting in the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee. Rory immediately poured herself a cup.  
  
"Where is everyone?" she asked, taking a gulp of coffee.  
  
"Getting ready, mostly. Monica and Cassie are playing pool in the den.  
  
Just then, Ashley walked in. "What's the plan for the day?" she asked, flipping back her shiny light brown hair.  
  
"Why don't we go exploring?" suggested Rory.  
  
"Good idea!" said Laura and Ashley enthusiastically.  
  
"What's a good idea?" asked Cassie, walking out of the den with Monica on her heels.  
  
"Going exploring. We can get totally lost in New York today, to celebrate finally getting here" explained Laura.  
  
"I like that idea" said Monica. She grinned. "I'll go get Kati and Mona."  
  
About an hour later, after every one had gotten ready and eaten, the group of teens set off on a tour of New York.  
  
First, they set off across the street to Central Park. They walked through, going to the zoo and riding on the carousel.  
  
They walked Madison Avenue, went to FAO Schwartz, and ate lunch at Serendipity 3 and dinner at The Hard Rock Café. Rory was glad she had made the decision to go to Colombia. If she hadn't, she never would have had the chance to meet her new friends, and explore this wonderful city fully.  
  
Plus, she was closer to her mom.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The next three days passed quickly. Rory had registered for her classes, gotten her schedule and all her books, and memorized the map of the campus. She had explored more, hung out with her new friends, and gotten a job at a nearby Border's Books. Today was the day she would officially start college; her first class was that afternoon.  
  
Rory arrived at the classroom a few minutes early. It was already crowded with students; all ready and waiting for advanced Journalism to begin. Rory looked around nervously and took a seat next to a pretty girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Amanda Wosik" the girl said, offering her hand to Rory.  
  
"Rory Gilmore. Are you majoring in Journalism, as well?"  
  
Amanda smiled. "Yeah. It's always been a dream of mine to write for Time Magazine."  
  
"I want to work at CNN." Rory said. "I'd love to be a travel reporter."  
  
Just then, a tall, dark haired male walked in, casually dressed in khakis and a polo shirt.  
  
"Hello. I'm Professor Higgins. You guys can call me Paul, if you'd like. Now, we have a lot to do today, so let's get started. I would like your first assignment to be a mock newspaper. You will divide up into groups of two, and each of you will write a series of articles. One group will do the Sports section; one group will do Metro, and so on. I would like you all to hand in your articles at the beginning of next week's class. Keep in mind; they must be on REAL events. In five minutes, I would like each of you to come up here and tell me who you have chosen to work with, and I will assign you to a section of the newspaper.  
  
Rory turned to Amanda. "Would you like to work with me?" she asked.  
  
Amanda smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great." Rory walked up to Paul, and told him who she was working with. He assigned the two girls the Entertainment section of the newspaper. Rory was noncommittal. It wasn't exactly hard-hitting journalism, but at least it wasn't sports!  
  
"Let's go to your place after class" Rory suggested.  
  
"My place isn't good. My roommate kicked me out for the evening, her boyfriend's coming over. What about your place?" Amanda suggested.  
  
"Rory shrugged. Works for me."  
  
Paul clapped his hands to get the classes' attention. "Are we all set? Right, then, let's get started. Who can tell me.?"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Movie reviews," Rory suggested.  
  
"OK," Amanda said, scribbling that down in a notebook. "And maybe an article about Angelina Jolie and Billy Bob Thornton's split." Just then, Mona walked into the room.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
"We have to write the entertainment section of a mock newspaper for journalism class." Rory explained. "Oh- what about an article on reality TV and why so many people are drawn to it?"  
  
"Don't forget an article about the breakup of The Backstreet Boys" Mona said. (Don't worry BSB fans, the Boys aren't really breaking up! I just needed an article idea.)  
  
"Right." Amanda scribbled it down. "By the way, I'm Amanda."  
  
"Mona." The girls shook hands. "I'm Rory's roommate."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mona."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
Amanda looked around. "This is a wonderful place."  
  
"Thanks" said Rory and Mona.  
  
Rory stood up. "Let's take a break. Want the grand tour?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"This, as you can see, is the kitchen." Rory gestured around the room.  
  
"That's the den, and through that door is the dining room." Rory led them through it. "Here's the living room."  
  
The two then walked up the curving staircase to the third floor. Rory showed her where everyone's rooms were, and then they continued up to the fourth floor.  
  
".and that's Laura's room, here's a guest room, and here" Rory pushed open a door "is my room".  
  
Amanda looked around. "This is a really nice- wait, did you say guest room?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Then it dawned on Rory.  
  
"You need a place to stay?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about switching dorm rooms, but there weren't any open. My roommate is driving me crazy! She parties all day and all night, and when she's not partying, she had her boyfriend sleeping over. It's beginning to annoy the hell out of me."  
  
"Well, I'll have to ask the others, but I don't see any problem with you living here." Rory led the way back downstairs, and Amanda began gathering up her stuff. "It would lower the rent and utilities; it would be more convenient for you."  
  
Amanda handed Rory a slip of paper. "Here's my number. Call me when you guys make your decision."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry. I know that that's a weird place to stop, but it is 2:30 am and I am currently out of inspiration. Don't worry, the troryness will come soon. I promise! Probably even in the next chapter ( 


	3. Going Clubbing!

Here's the next chapter. Just want to mention that the club in this chapter is modeled after a club near my house, and I DON'T own it (unfortunately, I have to pay the high fee to get in, just like everyone else). Oh, and if you ever happen to visit metro Detroit (though why you would want to, I don't know), go to Space. It's the shit! One more thing, I'm sorry about the whole Linkin Park thing, I forgot that Rory doesn't like Linkin Park. But I'm too damn lazy to go change the story, so just pretend she does, OK? Besides, Linkin Park is one of my favorite groups. :P  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Five days later, Amanda was all moved into the townhouse, and the girls had finished their project.  
  
"Wanna go out to celebrate?" Amanda asked hopefully, getting up from the kitchen table and stretching her back.  
  
"Sure, I'm game" answered Rory.  
  
Laura walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"We just finished our project; we're trying to figure out how we should celebrate."  
  
"Well, I know this great nightclub-" Laura began, but Rory cut her off.  
  
"A Nightclub? I don't know." Rory said doubtfully.  
  
"C'mon! It's Friday, and this club is the shit! It's got hydraulic lifts and indoor fireworks, and Ashley and I are tight with the bouncer, he's our cousin."  
  
"Where's everyone else?" Rory asked.  
  
"No one's around, can you guys pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeee come with me?"  
  
Rory sighed. "Fine."  
  
Amanda shrugged. "Whatever."  
  
Just then, Mona and Ashley walked through the door.  
  
"You guys wanna go to Space tonight?" asked Laura.  
  
"Sure!" said Mona and Ashley.  
  
"Great. Let's get ready!"  
  
An hour later, everyone was ready to go. Monica had decided to go at the last minute, and she wore a short dress of gold lame. No one could accuse her of wanting to blend in!  
  
Mona was wearing a short army-print miniskirt, an olive-green halter top, and sandals.  
  
Ashley wore a lime-green halter dress and thigh-high boots.  
  
Kati was wearing a knee-length purple skirt and a matching spaghetti-strap tank.  
  
Laura wore a black skirt with a slit on each side, knee-high black boots with chunky heels, and a red halter top.  
  
And Rory wore a low-cut, scoop necked blue shirt with a pair of black dressy pants. They all looked great.  
  
The club was within walking distance, so the group decided to walk, and at last they got there.  
  
Bypassing the long line of people waiting to get in, Laura walked right up to the bouncer and talked to him for a few minutes. Then, she waved everyone through.  
  
"Thanks Jason!" she called, as she walked through the door, amid grumbles from the other patrons waiting in line.  
  
Rory looked around in awe once she got inside. The club was indeed impressive. It was wicked crowded, and the dance floor was jammed with bodies. Mona, Ashley, and Monica immediately dragged Amanda off to go dance, and Laura was fighting her way through the crush of bodies to the bar. Rory stuck close to her.  
  
"2 Strawberry Daiquiris" Laura shouted to the bartender. "Thanks" she added, when he passed the drinks over. Laura handed one to Rory, and they managed to snag a table when someone else got up to dance.  
  
Rory took a cautious sip of the drink, and was surprised to find out that she liked it. She took another sip.  
  
"So, you come here often?" Rory asked.  
  
"Only a few times. I used to come to New York all the time to visit Ashley, and she managed to procure fake Ids for us. We almost got caught, so it was a relief when Jason became the bouncer and we didn't need them anymore."  
  
"Wow." Rory had no idea her roomie was such a bad girl. She wished she could have been that way. Despite all Lorelai's wishes for her daughter to "have at least one party with bikers and rebels", Rory simply could not bring herself to do anything like this. She decided that, now that she was doing it, it felt good.  
  
By then, Laura had finished her drink, and Rory had drunk half of hers. Leaving their glasses at the table, Laura and Rory got up and headed to the dance floor. Rory danced for a while, then decided to go finish her Daiquiri. She walked up to the table and, suddenly feeling thirsty, downed the rest of it in two gulps.  
  
Suddenly, Rory felt lightheaded. The room began to sway, and everything got blurry. Rory shut her eyes against it and collapsed into someone's arms.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Aren't I evil? I want at least 10 reviews before the next chapter goes up. ( 


	4. What are YOU doing here?

Well, I decided I couldn't keep my poor readers waiting any longer, so here's the next chapter. :-P It's a little short (sorry!), but it's just meant to be a little filler chapter, to tell exactly what happens to Rory after she collapses. The next chap will be longer, I promise!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
Someone was shaking her. Rory groaned and half opened her eyes, waiting for the room to focus.  
  
"She's awake!" a voice said. Rory felt a glass at her lips. "Drink."  
  
Obediently, Rory took a small sip of water. Her head was pounding, and she wished for an aspirin. Or two. Or three.  
  
As if the mysterious person could read her thoughts, Rory felt three aspirin being pressed into her hand. Gratefully, she swallowed the pills. She tried to sit up, but she felt herself being pressed down again.  
  
"Lie down" the voice said. "Save your strength."  
  
Rory opened her eyes the rest of the way, then immediately shut them again. She had to be hallucinating. She groaned. What had been in that drink, anyway?  
  
"Tristan?" she finally managed to ask. "Is that really you?"  
  
Tristan chuckled. "It's really me, Mary. How are you feeling?"  
  
Rory groaned. "Like 5,000 Oompa-Loompas are running around inside my head with hammers."  
  
"Oompa-Loompas?"  
  
"My mother and I have a little obsession with Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."  
  
"Oh. Well, I guess that explains it" said Tristan. "Don't worry, the aspirin should kick in soon."  
  
When it did, Rory finally managed to sit up a little bit. She looked around and found herself on a queen-sized bed in a little room.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Still at the club. These little rooms are scattered throughout the place. Luckily, this one happened to be empty."  
  
"Ewwww" Rory had a sudden vision of what the rooms were probably used for.  
  
"Don't worry, it's clean" said Tristan, reading her thoughts. "I checked."  
  
Rory relaxed a little bit. "So, Tristan, what's up with you? What are you doing in New York?"  
  
"I'm going to NYU. I graduated from Military School with honors, if you can believe that, and I got into Yale. I only applied there, however, because my father made me, and I didn't apply to any other Ivy Leagues. So I decided to piss him off by going to NYU instead. Besides, I've always wanted to live in New York City."  
  
Rory grinned. That sounded like Tristan.  
  
Tristan continued. "I'm staying in a dorm with my best friend from Military School, Mike. He heard about this place through an older friend and we decided to come check it out."  
  
"How did you get in?" Rory asked.  
  
Tristan held up a fake ID. Rory took it.  
  
"Pretty good. Same old Tristan, I see."  
  
"What about you, Mary? How did you get in?"  
  
"My roommate's cousin is the bouncer. He let us in."  
  
"So, Mary, what are you doing in New York? What happened to Harvard?"  
  
"I got in, but Colombia was offering a full scholarship."  
  
"Oh." Tristan felt sorry for Rory. He couldn't imagine what it must be like not to be able to go to your dream school because you can't afford it.  
  
"I'm living in luxury with seven other girls, in an eight-bedroom townhouse about 3 blocks from here. The rent's really low because there's so many of us, but I still have to work a lot of hours to be able to pay for everything."  
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
"Border's" Rory answered.  
  
Tristan chuckled. "That sounds like you, Mary." Tristan was surprised that Rory wasn't objecting to the nickname. This was the third time so far he had used it.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Rory said "you can call me Mary now, Tristan. I actually kind of like the nickname. It's. endearing, in a twisted sort of way." Rory sat up and hugged Tristan fiercely. "I've really missed you, Tris."  
  
"I've missed you too, Mary. I've missed you too." 


	5. Goin on a ski trip...

I'm baaaack! Sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out, but I have been so busy lately, trying to do everything I wanted to do before school started again. Unfortunately, I'm back in school (last year! =) ), and STILL trying to cram last-minute stuff in, like going up north one more time before it gets too cold. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. Here's the next chapter, please R/R!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
About four months after the nightclub incident, Rory walked into the kitchen and saw Mona and Tristan sitting on the couch in the family room. As she walked toward them, she reflected on how glad she was that Tristan was back in her life. "Hey guys" she greeted them, setting her backpack down on the floor and taking a seat.  
  
"What's up?" asked Mona. "You look tired."  
  
"Yeah" answered Rory. "Class was killer. We have a 10-page report due on Tuesday."  
  
"Ugh" said Tristan.  
  
"So me and Tristan were planning a party" said Mona, effectively changing the subject.  
  
"Tristan and I" Rory automatically corrected her friend.  
  
"Anyway," said Mona, ignoring Rory, "It'll be at our house, provided everyone agrees, and we were thinking next Friday, one week from today?"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Rory agreed. "I am not going back to anymore nightclubs for a while! Even after four months, the thought still scares the hell outta me!"  
  
A lab analysis of Rory's Daiquiri had provided that someone had slipped a date-rape drug, Rufies, into Rory's drink. As a result, Rory had been scared away from clubs, and she vowed to be very, very careful at parties. She had not told her mom about the incident, but she did tell her that she had seen Tristan again, and that the two were actually becoming friends.  
  
Lorelai had had some news of her own to report: she and Luke were going out on a date! Rory had been thrilled for the two of them, and she thought that it was about time. Luke and Lorelai were now seriously dating, and Luke had confided to Rory over the phone the previous evening that he was planning to propose. The thought of having Luke for a stepfather made Rory happy.  
  
Just then, Laura walked up. "Hey guys!" she said brightly.  
  
"Hey" answered the three teens that were already there.  
  
"So, my parents wanted to know if we wanted to use the ski cabin this year" Laura said, casually.  
  
"Where is it?" Tristan asked interestedly.  
  
"It's in Stowe, VT" answered Laura.  
  
"That sounds fun!" said Rory. "When were you planning on going?"  
  
"Well, winter break starts a week from today."  
  
"So much for our party" muttered Mona.  
  
"That sounds good" said Rory. I'd love to go!"  
  
She got up. "I've gotta go. I'm gonna see my boss and get the week off."  
  
As she exited the house, Laura chuckled. "Well, I have at least one person in. Anyone else want to go?"  
  
Tristan and Mona both said they'd love to, and when Laura asked the rest of their roommates, whom she called downstairs for a "meeting" they all wanted to go as well. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it" said Laura, getting up. Rory picked up the TV remote and flipped through the channels until she found the movie "10 Things I Hate About You" on TV. They had watched it for about ten minutes when they realized Laura had been gone an awfully long time. Rory and Tristan went into the foyer to investigate, and found Laura making out with a guy. As they pulled apart, Rory could see that this was not just any guy. This was one of the hottest male specimens she had ever seen. He had wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes, and the tight jeans and muscle tee he was wearing did nothing to hide his well-toned body. every part of it. Rory quickly forced herself to stop staring.  
  
"Rory and Tristan, this is my boyfriend, Bryan" Laura said. "Bryan, this is Rory Gilmore and Tristan Dugray, from Connecticut.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" said Bryan, in a sexy Australian accent. (A.N: Aren't Australian guys HOT?! I mean, look at the actors that come out of that place! Heath Ledger, Hugh Jackman. ;) ) Just then, everyone else walked into the foyer. They all said 'hi' to Brian, and then decided to leave the couple alone.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A week later, everyone was packed and ready for their ski vacation. They were taking Laura's and Rory's cars, because those were the only two with four-wheel drive. Laura, Cassie, Monica, Ashley, and Bryan all hopped into Laura's SUV, while Mona, Kati, Rory, Tristan, and Amanda got into Rory's.  
  
"Shotty!" Mona yelled, hopping into the front seat. Grumbling, Tristan, Amanda, and Kati all got in the back.  
  
When the couple got to Stowe a couple hours later, Laura pulled into a grocery store and they all hopped out to get food. They got the essentials, as well as a case of wine coolers and a case of beer (bought with Laura's fake ID, which she still had), and a ten-pound can of coffee for Rory. A few minutes later, they pulled up to the cabin.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Yeah, sorry this chapter's so short (and probably sucky as well), but I'm getting writer's block. This is just a filler chapter, and I'll have the next chap up as soon as possible! 


End file.
